


Mobster Monster: Tooth and Nail

by KnilLanif



Category: Mafia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern, Other, Paranormal, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnilLanif/pseuds/KnilLanif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Mafia is never easy but it is one where family is strong and always there to support one another, whether it be personal or that you happened to off a man and not know how to properly clean up after such a mess, they are there and learned in these dark trades. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Gwendolyn McKelt is the youngest Daughter of the McKelt Mafia, fierce and stubborn her father has long since resigned to the fact she would be a prominent part to the family business whether he liked it or not. Gwen's fiery personality has got her in more trouble than not but that has yet to stop her and her quest to do her family proud!</p>
<p>Rowan Drustan has been part of the McKeltar Mafia family for a long time as one of their loyal soldiers since  he was of the tender age of sixteen. Rowan has always been a mystery to the family but his strength and loyalty has long since proven to the family that he is worth their time. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Life for the Mafia is going well, but when revenges grip tightens on the dagger poised over the McKelt's things begin to reveal themselves and the McKelt's are worried for the future of their family and whether it will end sooner than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobster Monster: Tooth and Nail

The room was dark, morning light seeped through the small spaces between the slight slats on the blinds that feebly tried to shade the indoors from prying eyes and bright sunlight. The room held a musty look and smell. The The floor was a polished hard wood but was mostly covered by a plush and ornate Persian carpet lay over a majority of the floor, shielding any bare feet from the potential chill of the hard wood. An oak desk sat at the other end of the room from the door at the end closest to the door sat two individual brown leather chairs with wooden legs, expensive and lush chairs though few wanted to be seated on that side of the desk. The walls were lined with Bookshelves, filled with this and that, a couch was placed against the left wall and a simple coffee table in front of it. On the other side of the desk sat a tall black plush black leather office chair with slight wear, showing that it was often used. Sitting in that chair was a rather large and gruff man. Even dressed in a simple button down shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned and the sleeves pushed up into bunches at his elbows. muscled arms flexed and bulged slightly as he lowered his head into his hands, elbows resting on the desk as he ran his hands through short dark hair, huffing out a low breath in exhaustion. 

"Daddy?" A soft and high voice of a child whispered from the door.

"huh?" The man behind the desk raised his head from his hands and looked across the room to the door which was open just enough for the small girl to squeeze her way through yet not be completely in the room. The girl was about five years old, his little girl. The girl had dark brown hair that shun more pronounced in light with soft chocolate eyes and a sweetly pale complexion. She was an angel, softly spoken, shy and simply a doll, he was a proud father when he looked to her. A smile curled at his lips as he turned his office chair so the desk was no longer in front of him and he faced the side. He gave his lap a light pat and the little girl ran into the room and clambered up onto his lap, her precious beige teddy bear with its blue bow around its neck was clutched in one arm in what one might call a death grip.

"Good morning, Princess, what are you doing up so early, hm?" He asked as he helped her onto his lap. He leaned back into his chair and ran his fingers lightly through her hair, hair that was straight for a bit before turning into waves and slight curls. The girl nuzzles into his chest and closed her eyes contently, hugging her bear to her chest.

"I was worried about you, Mommy says you were working a lot and I stayed up real long to see if you would go to bed but I fell asleep and I don't think you went to bed" She accused, opening her eyes and looking up at him with a soft glare. 

"Ah, you caught me, Daddy has been real busy ever since Jonathan went away.." he murmured lightly, his expression grim.

"You mean when the Burren's shot him?" The little girl asked bluntly, her harsh words not seeming to faze her but made her father flinch at such an innocent creature uttering such words so casually. 

"Yes, sweetheart" He murmured, cupping her small cheek in his large hand, his callouses rough on her soft cheek as he looked down at her with gold brown eyes. His sweet girl should not be in this world his family had made for him and his clan here in New York, but there was little he could do about that, shielding her didn't seem to be working too well.

"Are we gunna fight?" She asked him and he sighed, slowly lifting her from his lap and setting her back down on her feet on the floor. He ruffled her hair lightly and smiled, exhaustion wearing at him. 

"I'm not sure, sweetie, but know that Daddy will always protect you. Always" He murmured, and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now off to bed with you, pup, we will all go out for supper tonight, alright?" He offered. The girl smiled brightly and nodded and hurried over to the door, opening it some before pausing and glancing over her shoulder to him. 

"make sure to go to bed soon, Daddy!" She noted and smiled at him before slipping out of the room. He looked at the door for a long while and sighed softly. 

"Oh my sweet Gwendolyn, I wish I could give you the life you deserve and not this mass of destruction.." he murmured softly and closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair and letting out a long breath.


End file.
